


Too Close For Comfort

by HarlowKnox



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlowKnox/pseuds/HarlowKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rue was the final adopted child of Evelyn Mercer. Just two years younger than Jack. She had a good relationship with Jack, Jerry and Angel but not with Bobby. She was meant to be a Mercer, and as one she ran away. After a little incident in Detroit, she decided not to come back but the murder of her mother makes her coming home to face her demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, first of all, this is the second fanfiction I write in English, so please, no hate. This is like an alternate story we know, you'll see.

It was the first Friday of the month in New York. The weather was a trouble that day, it was the first day of snow and the traffic was terrible. Schools were closed and everyone gathered in their houses, little apartments and some coffee shops. “Marvin’s Coffee” was a place run by Marvin Cole, a twenty-nine year old man who left school to become a business man. For six years, this place is the favorite of young people. You only get coffee. You get book signings, poetry reading, independent groups or solo acts. So it was a revolutionary place to spend a good time, and to make your name famous. Marvin was an excellent person; he had the look and the charisma. Every girl wanted him but he had eyes for one girl; red haired in one half, blond in the other. She wore a leather jacket, a white blouse, and tight jeans with black boots. She was fit, and she was a pretty girl, with a nice way to treat people. Her name was Prudence Mercer, but everyone knew her as Rue; twenty years old and a runaway of life. She was born in New York, but the government took her away from her real mother, due for drugs. So she stayed on an orphanage. She wasn’t the brightest or the easiest child to share a room. She was lonely and had some problems interacting with other people. Rue got adopted at the age of four by a young couple with issues to have children by their own. They took her to Detroit but as soon they became a “happy family” a tragedy occurred. “A car accident” the official statement said, when it wasn’t an accident, they were murdered. She stayed with an old, good woman, friend with her parents, Evelyn Mercer. When she turned six, she officially became a Mercer.

 

Everyone in Detroit knew what Evelyn did for the young and hopeless; adopting four boys and Rue became part of that family. She had freckles and red haired and she became the baby sister quickly. Jack was only two years older than her, so they slept in the same room. He treated her as his partner in crime, and taught her a lot. Jeremiah was only eight years older than her, and he took her to school, helped her with homework and sometimes, he read bedtimes stories to her and Jack. Angel; only six years older, was the one who made her tough, teaching her some self-defense but being cute with the freckled one. The person she had few contact was Bobby. He looked at her, but ignored her. He never cared about the new member of the family and it caused some argues with Evelyn. At the end of the day, Rue had three more people who loved and cared for her. Evelyn finally had a baby girl to take care too. She was her golden star and they could do so many girl stuff.

 

With time and with their nature, the Mercer family kept the police on their way, in bad ways than better. She was just another Mercer on their list, but not because she was always in trouble, she was voluntary in hospitals and community. She liked helping others, and she wanted to do it somewhere else. Once Jack left without saying goodbye to her, she understood that everyone leaves… everyone runs away. So she did… and she was only fourteen when she left.

 

It wasn’t her intention to leave her mother, but she was just a scared girl who lived being abandoned and her brothers left without caring. Her first stop was in Ohio, were she was for three years. Then she went back to Detroit, but stayed for a while, and then she moved to New York. At seventeen, she met Marvin at his own place. She started to work there, and he helped her to start and end High School. He became the one person who would never leave her. She ended school in three years, and she was about to start college at the NYU and Marvin was helping her. She became the soul of the coffee shop and a support for Marvin. They had a comfort apartment in the front building. Some people could just think they’re a couple, even because Marvin doesn’t look like a twenty-nine year old man, he looked younger but Rue didn’t see interested in him the way he wanted. He loved her, but it was like his younger sister for everything he did for her.

 

The first snowing day of the year, she loved the snow and the chaos of the street. She was getting dressed by watching over the window. She saw Marvin smocking outside and greeting everyone. He looked up and made some signs for her to hurry. The place was full, but it was because of a young band, who were about to make their big comeback after their lead guitarist and vocalist suffered an accident. She nodded as she ended putting her clothes. She had that ‘bad girl’ look but she was soft as a kitten. Her nodes turned into red when she crossed the street and Marvin was waiting for her.

 

—You’re late —He muttered with a big smile on his face. She looked beautiful and he liked when her cheeks and nose were rosy.

—I’m sorry. Are they here?

—Not yet, they just called me to say the traffic was terrible. But I’m not worried about them… —He glance the inside of the shop

—It’s not bad for a snowy day —she tried to cheer him up—. Come on, it’s like the first good day of the year. Don’t screw it, for me…

 

She pouted and Marvin just smiled as he looked the street full of cars moving. A van rushed so close to the sidewalk.

 

—They’re here —He took a relieved breath—. I’m going to tell everyone. Be nice. —He winked as he went inside— Good news pals… THE BAND IS HERE!

 

The crowd went a little bit crazy and he looked so happy at that moment. The band parked the van in front of the shop and began pulling out the instruments of the truck. They were only three guys doing the entire job. One of them smiled when he saw Rue standing there freezing. He took off his jacket and handed it to her. She smiled back and thanked him. The bassist and the drummer had his stuff ready, she looked confused.

 

—Our boy… He doesn’t feel right but it won’t take him long to recover. Shall we? —He pointed the door and she nodded. The two men entered and the screaming crowd went wild.

She walked to see the inside of the truck and the other guy was in the front seat, holding his head with his hands. She approached, and knocks the window. The guy looked at her and the window went down.

 

—Yeah? —He glanced.

—Are you okay? They’re waiting.

—I know —He looked upset—. I told him I wasn’t ready… I mean, I didn’t want to comeback. It’s bullshit.

—I know that feeling —Rue smirked. He stared at her for a while. She was a pretty girl; small, red lips and a weird look. He smirked back to her.

—Sorry. I’ll be there in a sec.

—You better be tiger.

 

As she said that, she laughed and walked away. The guy just looked at her with a strange stare. After a minute, he entered the shop and every single girl started to scream.

 

—It’s okay, girls… There is a lot of Jack tonight.

 

The guys started their little gig inside the coffee shop. It was their highest performance in the year, and Marvin looked so nervous but excited. One-hour show was enough to sell good but offering the band free drinks was something else. Rue laughed on Marvin’s attitude, and she said to him “I’ll pay for them”… He refused, but the night was just starting. After the show ended, Rue had a few drinks and soon started to feel dizzy. She sat close to the window, the place was almost empty, but her symptoms were a clear cold. Marvin made her a hot tea, but she had fever. The band were having drinks and talking with some girls. Rue was still wearing the guy’s jacket and she grabbed a small book from one pocket. “The Bible” she laughed and shook her head. Jack came up to her and left a cup of tea over the table as he sat next to her.

 

—You just found Urie’s favorite book. The guy over there sends you this.

—Thanks. —She just played with the cup— He’s just looking forward for the doctor’s visit tomorrow morning. It’s just a cold.

—Well, give the guy credit. He’s trying to protect you. So, what’s your name?

—Rue… Just Rue —she sipped her cup—. What’s yours?

—Jack, just Jack —He smiled.

—I love that name…

—Well, I don’t have a choice. If I could change it I would. I mean, my name is for girls too…

—Funny… —she smiled.

—Jackie, we have to go —Urie looked at Rue—. You can keep it, beautiful. Let’s go, Jack.

—Get well, Rue. I mean it…

 

He kissed her forehead sweetly and then he left. She drank her tea and just thought about Jack the entire night. For Marvin it was a lost game.

 

—He seemed nice —He said while closing the shop.

—Yeah, he is… —her voice started to sound sick.

—You liked him?

—Stop it, Marvin. He’s a ‘rock star’ so out of my league. Perhaps he’s a troublemaker, drug addict and good in sex but bad in relationships.

—How could you be so sure?

—Aren’t they the same?

—Well, give him a chance.

—No thanks. I prefer a short relationship with a warm soup than a short relationship with a bad singer.

—I got it. Change the clothes and go to bed. I’ll make you a warm soup.

—Well, thank you. Just take me to the medic tomorrow.

—You know I will.

 

Rue entered to her room and she took her clothes off. The place was warm compared to the shop. It was summer in the apartment. It was silly for her to use pajamas, because she always slept with panties. As she put on her shirt, saw the scar she hated. The daily reminder of why she wouldn’t come back to her mother. Marvin knocked the door and she sat on her bed.

 

—Here is it. I just call the medic, and we can go and see him at nine o’clock. So please, be ready before nine.

—I will —she started to eat the soup.

—Feeling better?

—Just a bit. Thanks.

—No problem, you know I do it for your own good. I always do that, aren’t I?

—Yeah, you always do.

—And I will never leave

He kissed her in the cheek as he took the bowl.

—Sleep tight.

 

She fell asleep a few minutes later. The following days would be the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Rue had a weird dream or at least it was realistic. She dreamed about her family. The tough lessons from Angel always made her cry but he always made her feel loved. Jerry helping with the homework and being nice to her while Jack and she always got in trouble together. She tried to recall Jack’s face, his voice and expressions but nothing. At least she remembered Angel, Jerry and her mother but nothing for Jack and Bobby. 

One morning, she woke up because of the fever. The clock struck half past eight and she was waiting for Marvin to come, but he was still asleep. She woke him up with the little energy she had. He looked at her and realized she was more than sick so he took her to the doctor immediately. She was given an injection to relieve the symptoms. When they came back home, she stayed on her room, sleeping. The phone didn’t stop to ring but Marvin was aware to take care of Rue more than answering the phone. But it kept ringing until he answered the phone.

—Hello…   
—Is she there? —A tough voice answered.  
—Rue? Well, yeah, she’s at home. Who is this?  
—No one, I need to talk to her.  
—I need to know who is…   
—Just put the girl on the bloody phone, okay?

Marvin was surprised with the man on the phone. He walked to Rue’s room and she was just sat on her bed, looking better.

—Someone wants to talk to you —he muttered and gave her phone.  
—Rue’s talking… —there was a small silent—. Hello? Who’s this?   
—Your brother —answered curtly.  
—What do you want? How did you get this number?  
—You’re in the directory. Listen, kiddo… Mom died.

Rue snorted and shook her head. She thought it was a joke, a really bad joke but it was Bobby who called her. The one person who didn’t like her, at all then everything made sense.

—When?  
—Yesterday. We’re all going to her funeral, so where ever you are I want to see you there, no excuse. I already phoned Angel and Jack, so please be here by tomorrow morning —he demanded—. Bye. —Bobby muttered and cut the call. 

Marvin looked at her and she looked worse but it wasn’t the illness but the news on the phone and the one who told her. 

—So, who was it?  
—No one. I need to leave, tonight.   
—Leave? Where? When?  
—Don’t worry, I’ll be fine…  
—Tell me what happened. You know you can trust in me, right?  
—My mother died… last night.   
—I’m sorry —Marvin felt so bad for her— is there anything I could do?  
—Buy me a ticket to Detroit, please.

Marvin nodded and ran away from the room. Rue just stopped for a while and she broke into tears. First her mother died, then Bobby’s call but the thing she was afraid of, became true. Coming back to Detroit wasn’t an option, she hated the place for some obvious reasons but she couldn’t just say no. Few hours later, Marvin took her to the airport. She would be in Detroit in just one hour. Once in Detroit, Jerry was waiting for her with his wife Camille. 

—Oh boy, how much you’ve grown. I almost don’t recognize my beautiful sister —he hugged her.  
—Welcome home, Pru.  
—It’s Rue —she smiled and hugged Camille.  
—How was your flight?  
—Nice, I think. —She replied as they walked through the airport to the parking lot—. So, everyone’s here?  
—No. Everyone will be here tomorrow. Don’t worry.  
—Okay… Am I staying with you or…?   
—Of course, girl. No sister-in-law of mine will stay somewhere else if I have a comfy guest room in my place —Camille said excited.

The way to Jerry’s house was long and every single memory of her childhood came to her mind. The streets and even if she liked the snow it seemed to be worthless there. Once in the house, Camille opened the door, paid a babysitter for taking care of her two girls and I finally met them. The older was Daniela and he youngest, Amelia. The two of them sweet and lovely as every child should look. They got fascinated with Rue’s hair and Amelia took her to the room she was going to stay. After some games and tons of questions, Camille sent them to bed. Jerry entered the room.

—How you’re doing?  
—Not sure —she smirked—. What happened?  
—Well, she was… murdered.  
—Murdered? —She shocked.  
—yeah, we don’t know by whom or why, but… you know she’s on a better place now.  
—I think so…  
—Have you seen the boys?  
—No. Bobby called me to tell me the bad news.   
—He did? —She nodded—. Well, at least he did something right.  
—Perhaps. I need to sleep.   
—okay, sleep tight. I love you.  
—Love you too, Jerry.

She felt different by being there talking with her brother, meeting his family and the nightmare was just starting, the next day she had to see the entire town who met Evelyn but her brothers were the problem and perhaps the cops. She was scared, and she couldn’t run and tell Jerry. She was alone and it was cold outside. Her mother was death and she didn’t even felt guilty of not seeing her more often, she knew things were like that and that Evelyn was a good mother after all, for taking four hopeless cases out of danger and one scared, insecure girl too.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 10 am when Camille woke Rue up. They had breakfast and while the hours went, Jerry didn’t stop receiving calls or food from neighbors who were coming up later. One lady saw Rue.

—Look at you. You are so pretty —the lady hugged her—. Evelyn would be so proud of you.  
—I’d bet she was —she smiled back.

The time was coming; it was about time for the nightmare to start. She was pale and she didn’t eat right. She left the house with Jerry and his family. Her cheeks were rosy and her cold was getting worse. The finally made it to the graveyard. The people started too gathered around and the ceremony started. 

Rue started to look around her, trying to connect a face with her past. She saw some familiar faces, but the faces she was looking for weren’t there. That was a relief. Jerry and his family were apart from her and she just could stand there, alone. When the Priest asked for a family member to say something, she thought Jerry was going to talk, or perhaps she but it wasn’t Jerry o her but Jack. She looked at him and he was the same Jack she met at the beginning of the month and she didn’t even recognize him. Then she saw Bobby, the face she didn’t remember. When the ceremony finished, they left the coffin full of flowers and they left to Jerry’s house. She was the last to leave.

—I’m sorry mom… I’m really sorry —Rue said calm. She felt a hand behind her.  
—It hurts, isn’t it? —It was Jack— I knew there was something familiar with you but you changed everything, I mean… look at you, you’re like a woman.  
—Like a woman? You’re the one who’s crying the shit out of you.  
—Well yeah… No one cares.  
—I do. I hate when you cry.  
—We’re not children anymore…

Jack set his eyes on his mother’s coffin and took Rue’s hand. They weren’t children anymore but he had his sister’s hand again. 

—I’ll go with Jerry… —she stopped while walking to the cars.  
—You sure?  
—Yeah, I prefer that…  
—You have to talk to him soon, you know?  
—I know, but I don’t want to be on his car.   
—Okay —Jack nodded. 

Rue went with Jerry and Daniela and Amelia were so happy with her. They laughed and played all around her. Bobby saw how Rue carried Amelia and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled. 

Believe it or not, even when Bobby always seemed tough with his sister, he loved her more than anything. He wanted her to be out the streets, but she was a younger version of him. He hated that. He was the oldest but he couldn’t stop his family to avoid everything, but she was his life. It was hard for him to be nice as Jerry or Angel, or as sweet as Jack. One Christmas, Bobby’s last Christmas here, she gave him a school-made necklace, he wears it every since, but when Rue gave it to him, Bobby just stared at it a said “thanks” to her. 

Once in Jerry’s house, Rue was still playing with the girls until Bobby and Jack appeared. He was nice to the girls, one thing rue disliked. Jack just took her hand as he always does. For everyone who had no idea who the Mercer family was you could probably believed that Jack and Rue was a young couple. He made her laugh and hugged her all the time. It was a cute scene for some who knew them.

Rue heard Daniela saying “You’re a cop” and the word freeze her. She looked up and she saw Green, at least a good cop round there but the person, who was next to him, gave her shivers… Fowler wasn’t the guy she was expecting to see. Not again.

—It’s so nice to see you again, boys —Green said—. Prudence, look at you! You’re such a beautiful woman. Come here, girl.

Green knew the Mercer’s better than any cop in the town. He was his friend and Rue was like a little sister to him. He hugged her and then looked at her.

—You haven’t change. I’ve heard you’re in New York.   
—I live there, yes. And I will star college next year.  
—Really? Then you’ll be the first Mercer in college. I’m so proud of you.

Camille called Rue to help her with the service, she said goodbye to Green and went inside.

—You must be very proud of her, don’t you? —Green told Bobby.  
—Well, you’re right. She’ll be the first in college.   
—Don’t be that tough with her… She needs you more than anyone. She needs you more than she needs Jack, honestly.  
—And why is that?  
—Come on, Bobby. She loves you. Stop being a jerk with her –Jack said- I’ll go to help Camille.

Bobby went inside with him.

—So, she’s the last one she adopted? —Fowler said.  
—Rue was just another hopeless case but with a different story.   
—She’s pretty.  
—Hey, you should think it twice before thinking about her. She has four brothers who can kill you if you mess up with her. —He mocked as he greets the people there.  
—Yeah, well… I can’t wait to do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Rue were like children again together all the time, sleeping and eating at the same time. Evelyn called them twins because they looked like actual twins. As they arrived to their old house, they saw Angel.

—There is my favorite sister —he kissed Rue—. Look at you, you’re prettier than Jack  
—Very funny —Jack muttered.

Jack and Rue took their old room. It looked the same. Both sides were equal. Rue never liked dolls or fur animals. She had skates, boxing gloves as Jack. She wasn’t that girly when she was young. It was dark and the next day was Thanksgiving. After a full day of stress she was finally at home, with her family without her mother, but still at home. It was midnight and she couldn’t sleep.

—Jack? —she whispered— Are you awake?  
—What?   
—I need to tell you something… It’s important.

Jack stammered a bit and then looked at her.

—Tell me…  
—Well, promise me you won’t tell anyone.  
—I promise, what’s going on?  
—What if I told you, I was rapped few years ago.  
—Don’t start, Rue.  
—This is not another “Big Brother Scenario”, Jack. I’m serious.   
—Come on, rue… Get some sleep.  
—Jack —she stood up—. I’m telling you something really important and you tell me to get some sleep.

At that time, Rue was pretty upset with Jack. She was right about her own thoughts, her family changed since she left or perhaps it was that way and she never fit. She put her clothes and shoes on. Jack tried to stop her.

It was three in the morning and she left the house in the middle of the freezing night. She didn’t have nowhere to go, going with the fact she only had Jerry’s place. She called Camille and when she arrived, Camille let her stayed. 

—Something’s happening. You know you can tell me anything  
—I know.  
—Don’t be afraid.

Camille was the type of person who could do anything for family. She loved Rue and she considered her a little sister. Also, she had this mother love. Rue was just another frightened child and her favorite brother couldn’t see that.

—I was rapped here… —she said finally. Camille looked at her.  
—By who?  
—I don’t know. I mean, I was drugged… I just remember a few faces but I don’t know who they are.  
—Oh honey —she hugged her—. Why you didn’t tell?   
—I didn’t want to give mom some issues and Jerry and you were starting a family, that’s why I ran away.  
—Just like Bobby —she muttered—. How are you?  
—I’m fine, but I don’t want to stay here any longer.   
—its okay sweetie, I will talk with Jeremiah to get you a flight soon. Don’t worry, I won’t tell him.  
—thank you… 

The next morning, Rue woke up with some shouting’s from outside. It was Bobby and Jack. Rue grabbed Amelia and went down.

—There she is, I told you —Jack said. Bobby looked really concerned about the fact of loosing Rue.  
—Come with me —Bobby told Rue as he walked out the house to the car. Rue followed him—. Are you crazy? You can’t leave at 3 am just like that, by your own  
—I’m sorry.   
—What happened anyways?  
—Nothing.  
—Prudence —Bobby stared at her— Tell me what happened.  
—About what?  
—Come on, Rue… Tell me… Jack…  
—It was nothing, just another scenario…  
—Really?   
—Why do you care anyways? You were never there for me.  
—Don’t say that again —he said angry and upset  
—Why not? Tell me one fucking moment when you showed me some kind of affection. I was your sister, Bobby. You had one job and you failed and guess what, you failed so much that I got rapped and where was my brother? No fucking here… No Bobby, no Angel and no Jack. 

She didn’t cry she was just angry and so upset with him. She started walking back to her mother’s house. No one was following her and that was what she expected. When she arrived, Sophie opened the door.

—Are you okay? —Sophie asked.  
—Hey, she asked you something —Angel said.  
—I’m leaving Happy Thanksgiving, brother.  
—What happened? Rue!  
—Nothing, just leave me alone, please.

Something was broken… thing were about to get worse with her life and her mother’s death.


End file.
